


Japan’s national [bitch]

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dirty Talk, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, This is dirty, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: when Iwaizumi agreed to train Japan’s national team he expected to just help them with basic training. Not be each one of the player’s bitch.He hopes Oikawa never finds out about all of this.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155





	Japan’s national [bitch]

**Author's Note:**

> does this contain spoilers? Definitely! I’m so sorry, but I couldn’t help it, I just really wanted to write something as dirty as this. I think this will most likely be my dirtiest work by far, I hope you all enjoy because I honestly enjoyed writing this. (I kinda believe in bottom iwa-Chan supremacy, but yet I also like Oikawa as the bottom too, what do you guys think?)   
> Please leave kudos if you liked it, and maybe even a comment. I appreciate all the support and love I get. Now, enjoy.

When Iwaizumi accepted the job offer of being Japan’s new athletic trainer he didn’t have relationships or sex on his mind at all. His job only involved training the national team and help them grow and develop as both people and players; he was a professional, yet the team didn’t understand that.

At first none had the courage to pursue anything with Iwaizumi. Not a relationship and certainly not a sexual relationship, but finally one got the courage.

Bokuto was the first to ask. He did it as a joke at first, but eventually he confessed to the shorter raven that he in fact did have some interest in him. Iwaizumi still remembered how he blushed when the other poured his feelings out to him.

Iwaizumi rejected him at first. But when the other kept insisting on it he finally accepted a date with Bokuto. 

They only went on one before their sexual relationship began. It started with simple blowjobs and handjobs before they finally started getting serious about everything. Iwaizumi still couldn’t believe he had given his virginity to Fukurodani’s old ace.

Iwaizumi didn’t consider them anything. They never said they were an official couple but he still didn’t want anyone to know about their whole little meetings they would have.

However everyone knew when both came back with marks on their flesh.

After that everyone wanted to get a piece of Iwaizumi and their only reason was they wanted the same treatment that Bokuto was getting. The raven said no many times, still not one of the members were giving up on him at all.

Which led up to him being each one of the players bitch. If they asked for head Iwaizumi would have to provide, if they asked for a hand, he had to give it to them. And if they requested sex, he would also have to give it them. 

It was an ordeal that he didn’t like nor dislike. One thing he hoped is that Oikawa would never found out about all the filthy things he had been doing with his national team.

-

Oikawa knew something was up with Iwaizumi and the team he had been training. Almost every one of the players seemed really comfortable with him, and the raven seemed incredibly comfortable with each of them.

However the thing that ultimately gave it away was after the match against Japan. Oikawa was strolling through the lobby hoping to rub his victory all over Iwaizumi’s face. He finally found the raven but noticed he was with the person that he still absolutely despised.

Ushijima and Iwaizumi seemed to be discussing something that was inaudible to the brunette that was peering over a corner. Oikawa witnessed how Ushijima held out his hand and Iwaizumi took it with a light smile on his face.

Oikawa scrunched up his nose in disgust. As far as he knew Iwaizumi didn’t like the other, now he was all smiles with him. Oikawa knew it was wrong to sneak up on his best friend like that, but something about the held out hand and the light smile on Iwaizumi’s face was making Oikawa’s blood boil.

He followed the two males and ended up in the locker room. Oikawa heard voices and followed them. What made him stop from confronting Ushijima and Iwaizumi was the silent whimper he heard. The brunette could’ve swore that he was imagining the noise; due to his lack of intimacy he was just hearing noises that he wished he could hear daily.

He peaked over once more. For some reason he felt like he was in high school again. That Iwaizumi was right underneath him and both were making sure that their idiot friends weren’t fucking.

Oikawa shook the thought away and gripped the locker he was holding onto even tighter than before. He didn’t know if the things his eyes were seeing were just a fantasy or if it was actually real.

Iwaizumi was in Ushijima’s lap, the olive-haired boy was spreading his legs for the male that rested between them. Oikawa looked at the male between Iwaizumi’s legs and saw that the red jersey read the sur name of “Sakusa”. The brunette wanted to look away but couldn’t, his eyes were glued to the scene in front of him.

Oikawa had only one thing to say, and that was the whole thing looked like something out of a porno.

The brunette then realized something as Iwaizumi let out another series of whimpers and moans. Iwaizumi had most likely given his virginity to one of the members of his team. Oikawa clenched his hand tightly, the thought of Iwaizumi telling someone to be easy with him because he was a virgin made Oikawa’s blood boil.

Someone who wasn’t himself had taken Iwaizumi’s purity. Oikawa couldn’t let the scene continue anymore. He called out for Iwaizumi and immediately heard the hurried and frantic movements. Sakusa crossed Oikawa’s path and didn’t utter a single word. The brunette audibly scoffed at how shameless the other was, and scowled when Ushijima walked by him too.

The other didn’t say a word. He simply said goodbye to Iwaizumi and left. Oikawa walked over to Iwaizumi and saw the faint blush his best friend wore. He sat next to him and asked a simple question.

“Which one of them took your virginity?” 

Iwaizumi tensed and tried to think of a way to avoid the topic. But when Oikawa forced his chin towards him he couldn’t help but admit it.

“Bokuto..” Iwaizumi replied as he averted his eyes.

“After that who came next? Ushijima? Or Miya? Maybe even Kageyama, I thought you said you’d wait for me” Oikawa stated, his usually warm voice turning cold and hostile. Iwaizumi scoffed and swatted Oikawa’s hand away.

“I have needs too, and we lost contact, What’d you expect? For me to wait here forever just so you could take my virginity and leave again..”

Oikawa felt his heart crack just a bit. He sighed.

“Yes, I wanted to be the one to taint you, yet you let somebody you barely even know do it”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows. His expressionless face was now wearing a very annoyed frown.

“At least he stayed, at least he didn’t fucking tell me he’d come back only to never show up”

“Well I came back didn’t I? I’m here, right next to you”

“Yes but where were you when I needed you, when I wanted you? Oh, right, you were in Argentina, living your dreams”

Oikawa felt his blood boil. He stood up and pointed an accusing finger towards his best friend.

“At least I didn’t sleep with my whole national team! At least I wasn’t just getting head from Sakusa while being fondled by Ushijima!”

Iwaizumi stood up and held a finger to Oikawa’s chest.

“Well at least they know what to do! I bet you wouldn’t!”

“Oh believe me I do! I could probably do it ten times better then those assholes!” Oikawa felt his face flush when he realized what he had just said. Iwaizumi smirked when he saw Oikawa’s reaction.

“Really? Then prove it, or are you all bark and no bite” Iwaizumi teased, his hands now hooking around Oikawa’s neck. The brunette wrapped his arms around the raven’s waist and buried his face into Iwaizumi’s neck. Biting the area harshly.

“Once I’m done with you you’re gonna wish you had me around every time of day” Oikawa mumbled out. Iwaizumi managed out a snicker.

“Well with all the talking your doing I’m wishing you would just get on with it”

“Patience Hajime, things like this take patience”  
.  
.  
Iwaizumi wondered just how much of Oikawa’s teasing he could take. The other hadn’t done anything but given him head for the last fifteen minutes.

“Tooru, do something else!” Iwaizumi yelled out as he tugged on Oikawa’s brown locks of hair. The brunette got off him with a pop and sat on his knees. Iwaizumi sat up himself and gave a sigh.

“I’ll just go call Ushijima and Sakusa back, at least they know what to do” 

Oikawa knew the other was trying to get him riled up. But the brunette wasn’t falling for Iwaizumi’s tricks and the raven himself noticed this.

“Maybe I’ll even ask them to fuck me too, it’d be nice to have a cock or two inside me” Iwaizumi continued as he pulled his shirt back on. Oikawa crossed his arms, he wanted to see just how far Iwaizumi was willing to go.

“Maybe I’ll even tell them to forget about the condom” 

Those words ultimately sealed Iwaizumi’s fate. Oikawa pulled the raven’s shirt and pressed their mouths together. Iwaizumi moaned when he felt Oikawa’s palm work itself under his shirt and grip his waist firmly. Their tongues collided and at that very moment Iwaizumi regretted ever saying that his national team was enough for him. None compared to Oikawa, not one bit.

Oikawa pulled the other into his lap, sucking at his tongue as he pulled Iwaizumi’s shirt away to get a closer look at the raven’s chest. He basically drooled at the sight, he couldn’t believe he had chosen females breast during high school instead of Iwaizumi’s chest.

Oikawa sucked marks into the skin and Iwaizumi wanted to push him away but instead pulled him in closer. The raven threw his head back when Oikawa bit a mark into his firm muscle. The brunette wished he had taken Iwaizumi’s virginity back then. So many regrets filled the brunette’s head, but oh well, today he’d make up for all the lost time. 

Oikawa grunted lowly when he felt Iwaizumi long nails dig into his neck. It burned but it felt nice knowing it was Iwaizumi leaving those aching marks into his flesh. The brunette got fed up with the bundled up shirt Iwaizumi was wearing and threw it back onto the locker room floor where it had laid earlier.

Iwaizumi tilted Oikawa’s chin towards his face and leaned in to kiss him. Both panted heavily into their kiss, and Iwaizumi cried out when Oikawa buried his nails into his waist. The firm grip was sure to leave beautiful marks the next day. Iwaizumi tugged on Oikawa’s jersey trying to remove it. However the brunette didn’t let him.

“Wh-why?” Iwaizumi questioned once their kiss ended.

“Your team spoils you too much, learn to work for it baby, either get on your knees and suck me off or beg for my cock” Iwaizumi let a heavy breath escape his mouth. Oikawa was impressed that the other managed out a confident answer despite their current situation.

“I’m not gonna beg to someone as egotistical as you” Iwaizumi stated firmly. Oikawa smirked.

“You can beg for your each of your team’s cocks but can’t beg for mine, just what kind of slut are you? Don’t tell me you still have a bit of dignity” Oikawa asked teasingly, Iwaizumi turned crimson and averted his eyes.

“You either do as I say, or we leave it here” Oikawa didn’t stutter as the words left his mouth. Iwaizumi gave him one last kiss before complying to the only option he had. He got off Oikawa and got to his knees. 

“P-please to—“

“Did you stutter for your team?” Oikawa asked, Iwaizumi shook his head. He gasped and gritted his teeth when Oikawa held his hair harshly.

“Then don’t you dare fucking stutter for me, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, s-sir” Iwaizumi replied. He gave a heavy breath. He couldn’t believe he had stooped this low all to get his best friend’s cock inside him.

“Please fuck me tooru, I want i—“

“Horrible job, again, you do filthy things and can’t do something as simple as begging, how pitiful”

Iwaizumi felt his blood boil. He gritted his teeth as he begged once more. Oikawa wasn’t liking Iwaizumi’s attitude and began gathering himself up so that he could leave. But finally Iwaizumi begged properly.

“Please Tooru, I want it! I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever you want, however the hell you want it just please fuck me! I can’t handle it...”

Oikawa took his seat and patted his lap. Iwaizumi was on it in a quick second and couldn’t resist the lust filled brown orbs that were looking at him with such desire.

“You’re gonna do what I say okay?” 

“Yes sir, your words are law” Iwaizumi said shamelessly. The raven was proud when he felt Oikawa’s erection press against his ass. This was definitely going to be fun.  
.  
Iwaizumi moaned when Oikawa added another finger. He was already stuffed with two, and the other one just gave him the most satisfying stretch. He grasped Oikawa’s jersey tightly. 

He ground his hips back to meet Oikawa’s thrusts. Iwaizumi cried out when one of the fingers brushed his prostate lightly. He wanted more. The fingers were only good for a certain amount of time.

“P-please, m-ore” Iwaizumi gasped out. He regretted asking for more. He expected the other’s cock instead he received a fourth finger. Iwaizumi felt tears begin to line the edge of his bottom eyelid. He had never been stretched so much, and to be fairly honest it was a bit painful.

Iwaizumi reached down to try to pull Oikawa’s fingers out, or at least the fourth one. But The brunette didn’t remove them, instead he let Iwaizumi feel how the fingers thrusted in and out of him.

“Do you feel how my fingers go inside and then pull out? You’re hole literally won’t stop taking my fingers, should I add another one baby?” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear. The words went straight to the raven’s dick, he muttered out a quiet no, but Oikawa read his body language that kept screaming yes.

He added the fifth and Iwaizumi threw his head back onto Oikawa’s shoulder. A bit of drool escaped Iwaizumi’s mouth and tears ran down his face.

Oikawa bit and sucked marks into the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck. When he saw that Iwaizumi couldn’t handle it anymore he pulled his fingers out and pushed Iwaizumi against the bench. The raven flinched when his chest made contact with the cold bench. Oikawa smiled as he saw the hole that was twitching and clenching down on nothing but air. Basically asking to be given anything.

Oikawa pulled his cock out and pulled Iwaizumi back against him. Iwaizumi moaned when he felt his best friends cock tease his hole. The tip dipped in lightly and Iwaizumi immediately ground his hips back to receive the whole thing. The raven couldn’t help but let out a loud calling of tooru’s name.

Oikawa smacked his thighs. Red handprints were left behind.

“Be quiet baby, or do you want your teammates to hear you calling my name instead of theirs?”

Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa quirked a brow. A sinister smile was growing on the brunette’s face.

“What do you mean baby? Do you want your team to hear you?”

“Mhm..” Iwaizumi hummed out nodding his head. Oikawa couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“Of course a whore like yourself wants to be heard, you don’t care do you?”

“N-not one, bit s-sir...f-fuck, tooru! Do me harder!” Iwaizumi cried out as Oikawa pulled his hips down onto his cock. Oikawa touched Iwaizumi’s lower abdomen and felt a little bulge lay there. His fingertips pressed against it lightly, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and clenched around Oikawa. The brunette grunted at the new found tightness.

“F-fuck, baby, you’re so good for me, so, so good, you want my cock so good”

“Pl-please tooru make me yearn for you”  
Iwaizumi muttered out. Oikawa kissed him and the raven lightly gasped when he felt the brunette grow bigger inside him. He ground his hips back and had to break the kiss apart.

The raven felt like he was on his own personal cloud nine. No one compared to Tooru, the brunette filled him up perfectly. He knew what spots to hit and what to do. Iwaizumi wished he and Oikawa could’ve done this sooner. He whimpered when Oikawa spread his legs wider. A hand gripped his cock and lightly massaged the tip.

Iwaizumi’s breathes got heavier. He didn’t know whether to press against Oikawa’s cock or to buck his hips into the hand that was being loving to his aching erection. He didn’t have to decide, before Oikawa decided for him. 

The brunette removed his hand and pulled Iwaizumi’s back.

The raven cried out over and over again. The shouts of tooru’s name and whimpers for more stimulation echoed against the locker room’s wall. Oikawa came when Iwaizumi said one thing:

“I want your babies tooru”

Iwaizumi followed soon after and thought that it was over. However when his back met the cold bench he knew something more was coming. Oikawa spread the raven’s legs and licked his lips when he saw his cum drip out of Iwaizumi’s abused  
hole.

He stripped of his jersey completely and Iwaizumi was left awestruck. Oikawa was lean back in high school but now he definitely had more muscle definition. Iwaizumi made grabby hands towards Oikawa and only received the other’s jersey instead.

“Wh-what?” Iwaizumi asked sitting up, looking at the number 13 that was plastered on it.

“What’s my number?” Oikawa asked, Iwaizumi furrowed his brows. What did the number on his jersey have to do with their second round of sex? 

“Thirteen? Why?”

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s ear before whispering something into it. The raven was left crimson as Oikawa prepared to thrust back in.

Iwaizumi dug his nails into Oikawa’s forearms. 

“N-now repeat what I said” Oikawa breathed out, Iwaizumi nodded quietly. Iwaizumi moved his hands to touch his stomach. The brunette waited patiently, not beginning until he heard Iwaizumi say what he told him to.

“Tooru, please let me bare your children”

“How many of them?” Oikawa interrogated, Iwaizumi closed his eyes before opening them to say the next part.

“The same amount on your jersey”

“Which is?”

“For fuck’s sake tooru! Fuck me until I have thirteen of your fucking children!” Iwaizumi shouted as he pulled Oikawa down unto his chest. Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a harsh thrust before tracing a hand along the raven’s thigh.

“With pleasure Hajime”

-

Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised when he found out he was pregnant. It was only to be expected, after all Oikawa didn’t bother to use a condom with him. Maybe because there wasn’t any at the moment their child was conceived.

He called Oikawa later that same day he found out and he heard how the other celebrated and yelled out “I’m going to have kids with a god!”.

Iwaizumi blushed when Oikawa returned to the line. “Baby?” Oikawa called out, Iwaizumi let out a quiet hum.

“Are you gonna take my last name?”

“Y-yes..” Iwaizumi answered earnestly. He felt his face heating up.

“Good, also I’m coming home soon”

“Great”

“Hajime?”

“Yes Tooru?”

“Open the door” iwaizumi furrowed his brows. He walked to the front door of his apartment and was greeted with no one else but Oikawa. Iwaizumi instantly hugged him and melted when he felt hands wrap around his waist. Oikawa kissed his neck before ruining the moment by whispering something.

“We still have twelve more to go, next time I want to fuck you while you wear my uniform” 

Iwaizumi turned bright red as he was hoisted up. He looked into Oikawa’s chocolate brown orbs and gave the brunette a kiss.

“Y-yes sir, I’ll be looking forward to it”


End file.
